Why Am I Feeling This?
by Seyensay
Summary: Seyensay Dai not me has no idea she has fallen for the closet pervert, Hatake Kakashi. She continues to feel sad and in pain, but Kakashi had realized that he has fallen for the young girl. Kakashi X OC


She didn't even know. She just stared into the sky, as if that will give her the answers. She didn't understand why he was always on her mind. This was the opposite of what she felt for the heartbreaking Kenjimaru, before she hated him. She doesn't know what she's feeling for him. But she can't help the blood that rushes to her face when he even touches her. She can't shake off the need for him. That perverted silver haired ninja, Hatake Kakashi. She's only a child though, she can't be feeling that for someone who is older than her, much too older for her. She doesn't know why she's even feeling that, or when she began to feel that. She just loves him and can't understand why. She could even see the stars make the shape of his face.

She looked at his sleeping body and blushed madly. When she had first met him, he kissed her and she got angry at him, throwing him into the trees. She was just scared that she wasn't with her sister. And when he almost died, she was scared to death, he was bleeding badly. He was turning pale, if it wasn't for her friend Ryoko, she would have lost him. She blamed herself, she wasn't able to protect like she would with her sister, she's not a genius in medic and had no idea how to save him. She felt like crying, and did when she was alone with him. But she cried softly, as to not wake him up.

Now she's staring at him, her face flushed with some sort of embarassment. She fell asleep, still confused.

He knows he loves her. Especially on the day he kissed her lips, sure she got mad and threw him into the trees. He was worried when she cried, she had never cried in front of everyone. She was too strong to cry. But she's just a child, but her atittude, the way she acts. The strange way she's so kind. Her personality is very strange indeed. But he loved her because of the way she was caring towards him. The way she didn't judge him about his book, the way she looked, the way she stood up when all was lost. She cried because he was injured, calling herself a stupid child. He tried to assure her that she's not, but his heartached as he saw her cry. He promised her silently that he'll never leave her. He loves her, he just wished she would feel the same.

The way she fought is vicious, inhuman. But that was one of her physical strengths. She put men to shame, except him. Because he seemed to be the only one to beat her in a sparring match, no matter how aggressive she is. But beside her aggressive and arrogant atittude, she has an incredibly soft spot. He doesn't know where to his it though.

There is still so many things he doesn't know about her, but he never cared. He loves her.

* * *

They arrived in another town, just for a rest. They shared a large room together, Ryoko went out to look for a local temple, Misuchi and Ran went shopping together, Nami was clinging on Izumo and begged him to look for bazookas with her. Kotetsu had no choice but to come with Misuchi and Ren, since he had to become the carrier; all leaving Dai and Kakashi in the same room. Alone. Together. Dai laid down on the comfy floor of their room. The thin comfy matresses were in the closet along with the pillows. Dai walked over to the closet and took it out. She might as well take a nap.

"Oyusumi, Hatake." She said lieing down, he back turned to him. She didn't want her body facing him, so that if she were to accidentally dream about him, she won't be so embarassed. Kakashi took out his book and read it, but wasn't able to. He walked over to her, he can't help it. He needs the taste of her lips. As she slowly turned upward without him even touching her, he gets on top of her, his knees and hands holding him up. He bent down, his masked already removed, his lips close to touching hers. He hesitated for a moment until he got lower, their lips touching. But he felt as though something was trying to push him away from her. His eyes widened when he realized that she was awake, trying to push him away. He broke the kiss and she slapped him hard across the face. "What are you doing!?" She screamed at him. He began to apologize, but she began crying covering her eyes with her hands, trying to wip it all away. "What is it!? Why am I feeling this for you?!" Kakashi's eyes widened.

"N-Nande?" Dai looked up at him.

"I don't understand! My heart won't stop beating whenever you're near me! I have to look somewhere else just so I can avoid blushing when you're talking to me! I don't understand it dammit! And it hurts! I feel like I want to puke! It hurts so much, but at the same time it feels good!" Dai continued to cry in confusion. Kakashi suddenly hugged her.

"Aishiteru." He said to her. She stopped breathing. "Ever since the day you cried for me. I've never seen you shed a tear. No matter how much you were hurt. But then, when you cried, it hurt me. My heart began to ache. I knew it began when I kissed you, the first day we met. I want to be with you, Dai." She stiffined a bit when she was called by just her first name without -san. "I silently promised you something. I promised you that I will never leave you. Never. If anything were to happen to you, I would commit seppuku. I love you, Even though I know that you'll never feel the same..." Time stood still for Dai. He had confessed to her, what could she say? Dai closed her eyes, finally realizing that she's in love with this old, yet handsome ninja. Dai wants to rip her heart out. She pushed him, at first Kakashi was hurt, until he realized that she kissed his lips. He kissed her back, he even pushed her down to deepen the kiss, and he stopped to look deep in her beautiful red eyes.

"Aishiteru, Chikusho..." His heart sang, she had finally called him by his first name. He kissed her soft lips again, never wanting to let go. He only wished that, time would stand still forever, and they can be like this forever.

* * *

**Thank You for reading.**

**Now let me make a small announment.**

**Seyensay Dai is 14 year old girl, yes, I'm sorry that this would seem disturbing, but I really just wrote this out of boredom and posted it... Well, out of boredom. -- Anyways, the main story is based on a story that I'm going to post soon, this might not happen in the story, this is just a one-shot. **

**Kenjimaru is someone once fell in love with in another story I made up and it will be revealed in a few years.. Or hopefully this year. Misuchi is Dai's baby sister, Ran (or Ranpi, real name) is a sprite with a broken wing. Ryoko is a priestess. And Nami is Dai's long lost older sister.**

**This story is also for my best friend, who has a crush on one of our hot teachers. XP Don't worry, I'm not interested.**

**Oyusumi: Good Night; Nande: What; Aishiteru: I Love You; Chikusho: Damn, Dammit**


End file.
